sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Εξίσωση Klein-Gordon
Εξίσωσις Klein-Gordon Klein-Gordon Equation thumb|600px|center| [[Εξίσωση Klein-Gordon ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονικοί Νόμοι ---- Μαθηματικό Θεώρημα Νόμοι Μαθηματικών ---- Φυσικός Νόμος Νόμοι Φυσικής ---- Νόμοι Χημείας ---- Νόμοι Γεωλογίας ---- Νόμοι Βιολογίας ---- Νόμοι Οικονομίας ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσική ---- Φυσικοί Γης Νόμοι Φυσικής Νόμοι Φυσικής Θεωρίες Φυσικής Πειράματα Φυσικής Παράδοξα ΦυσικήςΠροβλήματα Φυσικής ]] - Ένας Νόμος της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Klein-Gordon" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την όνομα του φυσικών "Όσκαρ Klein και Γουόλτερ Gordon". Σύνοψη The Klein–Gordon equation is: : \frac {1}{c^2} \frac{\partial^2}{\partial t^2} \psi - \nabla^2 \psi + \frac {m^2 c^2}{\hbar^2} \psi = 0. This is often abbreviated as: : (\Box + \mu^2) \psi = 0, :where : : \mu = \dfrac{mc}{\hbar} and : \Box is the d'Alembert operator, defined by : \Box = \frac{1}{c^2}\frac{\partial^2}{\partial t^2} - \nabla^2. The equation is most often written in natural units: : - \partial_t^2 \psi + \nabla^2 \psi = m^2 \psi The form is determined by requiring that plane wave solutions of the equation: : \psi = e^{-i\omega t + i k\cdot x } = e^{i k_\mu x^\mu} obey the energy momentum relation of special relativity: : -p_\mu p^\mu = E^2 - P^2 = \omega^2 - k^2 = - k_\mu k^\mu = m^2 Unlike the Schrödinger equation, the Klein–Gordon equation admits two values of ω for each k'', one positive and one negative. Only by separating out the positive and negative frequency parts does one obtain an equation describing a relativistic wavefunction. For the time-independent case, the Klein–Gordon equation becomes: : \left[ \nabla^2 - \frac {m^2 c^2}{\hbar^2} \right] \psi(\mathbf{r}) = 0 which is the homogeneous screened Poisson equation. Εισαγωγή Η 'εξίσωση Κλάιν-Γκόρντον''', που ονομάστηκε έτσι προς τιμήν των θεωρητικών φυσικών Όσκαρ Κλάιν και Γουόλτερ Γκόρντον, αποτελεί μία σχετικιστική γενίκευση της Εξίσωσης Schrodinger για την Κβαντική Μηχανική. Η εξίσωση αυτή κάνει καλή περιγραφή των βαθμωτών και των ψευδοβαθμωτών βοσονίων, δηλαδή των σωματιδίων που έχουν μηδενικό σπιν, ενώ αποτυγχάνει να περιγράψει τα σωματίδια με σπιν διάφορο του μηδενός. Τα τελευταία περιγράφονται καλώς από την Εξίσωση Dirac. Εξαγωγή της Εξίσωσης Η βασική ιδέα για τη δημιουργία της εξίσωσης είναι να χρησιμοποιηθούν οι ίδιοι τελεστές που χρησιμοποιούνται για την θέση, την ορμή και την ενέργεια στην εξίσωση Σρέντινγκερ, αλλά πλέον αντί να χρησιμοποιηθεί η κλασσική σχέση για την ενέργεια E=p2/2m, να χρησιμοποιηθεί η σχετικιστική E2=(pc)2+(mc2)2. Οι αντιστοιχίσεις των μεγεθών σε τελεστές στην αναπαράσταση θέσης είναι: : \hat{E}\to i\hbar\frac{\partial}{\partial t} : \hat{\bold{p}}\to -i\hbar\boldsymbol{\nabla} Επίσης στην σχετικιστική φυσική και την Σωματιδιακή Φυσική, είθισται να χρησιμοποιούνται οι λεγόμενες φυσικές μονάδες στις οποίες: : c=\hbar=1 και αυτό θα χρησιμοποιηθεί στο εξής. Με αντικατάσταση των τελεστών στην σχετικιστική εξίσωση ενέργειας, καταλήγουμε στην παρακάτω εξίσωση: : \leftt^2}-\nabla^2+m^2\right\psi=0 η οποία είναι η εξίσωση Κλάιν-Γκόρντον. Για να τη φέρουμε στη συνήθη μορφή της βιβλιογραφίας, θα: * χρησιμοποιήσουμε την αθροιστική σύμβαση του Αινστάιν, βάσει της οποίας δύο πολλαπλασιαστικές ποσότητες με ίδιο δείκτη, η μία συναλοίωτη (κάτω δείκτης) και η άλλη ανταλλοίωτη (άνω δείκτης), υποννοούν άθροιση σε όλες τις δυνατές τιμές του δείκτη αυτού, * επιλέξουμε την μετρική μας να είναι η μετρική Lorentz, δηλαδή gμν= diag(1,-1,-1,-1) και θα * συμβολίζουμε με ένα τετράγωνο στην δευτέρα δύναμη τον τελεστή D'Alambert: : \square^2=\partial_\mu\partial^\mu, όπου : \partial_\mu=\frac{\partial}{\partial x^\mu}=\left(\frac{\partial}{\partial t},\boldsymbol{\nabla}\right) Οπότε είναι εμφανές, ότι η εξίσωσή μας πλέον παίρνει την μορφή: : \left\square^2+m^2\right\psi=0, που είναι η συνήθης μορφή της εξίσωσης Κλάιν-Γκόρντον. Η συναλλοίωτη μορφή της. Εξίσωση Συνέχειας Αντίστοιχα με την Εξίσωση Schrodinger, μπορούμε να εξάγουμε και εδώ μία εξίσωση συνέχειας, που θα εκφράζει, ελλείψει αλληλεπίδρασης, το ρεύμα της πιθανότητας που υπάρχει λόγω της μεταβολής της πυκνότητας πιθανότητας στο χώρο που μελετάμε. Ακολουθώντας την ίδια λογική που ακολουθείται στην Εξίσωση Schrodinger, παίρνουμε την εξίσωση Κλάιν-Γκόρντον και τη μιγαδική συζυγή της: : \left\partial_\mu\partial^\mu+m^2\right\psi=0 : \left\partial_\mu\partial^\mu+m^2\right\psi^*=0 Πολλαπλασιάζουμε από αριστερά την πρώτη με ψ* και την δεύτερη με ψ και αφαιρούμε κατά μέλη, οπότε έχουμε: : \psi^*\partial_\mu\partial^\mu\psi-\psi\partial_\mu\partial^\mu\psi^*=0 Με μία παραγοντική ολοκλήρωση καταλήγουμε στην: : \partial_\mu(\psi^*\partial^\mu\psi-\psi\partial^\mu\psi^*)=0 Συνεπώς αν θέσουμε: : j^\mu\equiv i(\psi^*\partial^\mu\psi-\psi\partial^\mu\psi^*)=i(\psi^*\partial^\mu\psi-\text{c.c.}), (με c.c. συμβολίζεται το μιγαδικό συζυγές του πρώτου κομματιού εντός της παρένθεσης), ως την τετραπυκνότητα πιθανότητας, δηλαδή: : j^\mu=(\rho,\bold{J}), τότε θα ισχύει η εξίσωση συνέχειας: : \partial_\mu j^\mu=0. Αποδεικνύεται ότι όντως το jμ μετασχηματίζεται ως τετράνυσμα, ενώ το i στο ορισμό του, που δεν αλλοιώνει βέβαια την εξίσωση, αφού το δεύτερο μέλος είναι μηδενικό, είναι απαραίτητο για να έχουμε πραγματική πυκνότητα πιθανότητας και ρεύμα, αφού αυτά αποτελούν μετρήσιμα μεγέθη. Αυτά γίνονται εύκολα αντιληπτά από τη μελέτη κυματοσυναρτήσεων ελευθέρων σωματιδίων. Ελεύθερο Σωματίδιο Η κυματοσυνάρτηση ενός ελευθέρου σωματιδίου είναι η εξής: : \phi=N e^{-ipx}, όπου N είναι η σταθερά κανονικοποίησης και p, x η τετραορμή και η τετραθέση αντιστοίχως. Θα προβούμε σε υπολογισμό της τετραπυκνότητας πιθανότητας. Έχουμε: : j^\mu=i(\phi^*\partial^\mu\phi - \text{c.c.})=i(N^*e^{-ipx}N(-ip^\mu)e^{ipx}-\text{c.c.})=i(-2i|N|^2p^\mu)=2|N|^2p^\mu\Rightarrow : \Rightarrow j^\mu=2|N|^2p^\mu Είναι πλέον εμφανές ότι αν δεν είχαμε εισάγει το i στον ορισμό του jμ τότε αυτό δεν θα έπαιρνε πραγματικές τιμές, ενώ είναι επίσης εμφανές ότι το jμ ισούται με κάποιες σταθερές επί την τετραορμή και αφού η τετραορμή είναι τετράνυσμα, άρα είναι και η τετραπυκνότητα πιθανότητας όπως ορίστηκε προηγουμένως. Αναλύωντας τις συνιστώσες του jμ έχουμε: : j^0=\rho=2|N|^2E : j^n,,n=1,2,3,\to\bold{J}=2|N|^2\bold{p} Βλέπουμε, δηλαδή, από την πρώτη συνιστώσα, ότι η πυκνότητα πιθανότητας είναι ανάλογη της ενέργειας. Συνήθως, για να μην έχουμε τέτοια εξάρτηση, κανονικοποιούμε σε 2E σωματίδια στον υπό μελέτη όγκο, άρα: : \int_V \rho d^3x=2E\Rightarrow 2|N|^2EV=2E\Rightarrow |N|=\frac{1}{\sqrt{V}}, πράγμα το οποίο δίνει: : \rho=2\frac{E}{V} και καταλήγουμε, δηλαδή, σε μία πιο «φυσική» εξάρτηση από την πυκνότητα ενέργειας. Αρνητικές ενέργειες και αντισωματίδια Λόγω της χρήσης της σχετικιστικής εξίσωσης για την ενέργεια, έχουμε αλγεβρικά δύο λύσεις για την ενέργεια: : E=\pm\sqrt{p^2+m^2} Η πρώτη σκέψη των φυσικών της εποχής, ήταν απλά να απορριφθεί η αρνητική λύση ως μη φυσικώς αποδεκτή, αλλά σύντομα έγινε αντιληπτό ότι μπορούσαν να ενσωματώσουν και τις «αρνητικές» ενέργειες με τέτοιο τρόπο, ώστε να κάνουν μέσω αυτών, την περιγραφή των σωματιδίων αντιύλης. Συγκεκριμένα, θεωρήθηκαν σωμάτια με φορτίο -e, έστω τα ηλεκτρόνια και τα αντισωμάτιά τους. Θεωρήθηκε η τετραπυκνότητα ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος του σωματιδίου ίση με την τετραπυκνότητα πιθανότητας του σωματιδίου πολλαπλασιασμένη με το φορτίο του σωματιδίου, άρα το ρεύμα π.χ. του ηλεκτρονίου θα είναι: : j^\mu=-e2|N|^2p^\mu=-e2|N|^2(E,\bold{p}) Αντίστοιχα για ποζιτρόνιο θα είναι: : j^\mu=e2|N|^2p^\mu=-e2|N|^2(E,\bold{p})=e2|N|^2(-E,-\bold{p}) Στην τελευταία απλώς το - μετατοπίστηκε στην τετραορμή. Επίσης για το χρονικό τμήμα της κυματοσυνάρτησης του ελευθέρου σωματιδίου, μπορούμε να γράψουμε ότι: : e^{iEt}=e^{i(-E)(-t)} Τελικά, από αυτά τα δύο τελευταία, προκύπτει συμπέρασμα, ότι μπορούμε να κάνουμε περιγραφή των σωματιδίων αντιύλης με θετική ενέργεια, θεωρώντας τα αντίστοιχα σωματίδια ύλης, να έχουν αρνητική ενέργεια, αντίθετη ορμή και να πηγαίνουν πίσω στο χρόνο. Αυτό ακριβώς χρησιμοποιείται στα διαγράμματα Φάινμαν, όταν εμπλέκονται σωματίδια αντιύλης. Νειονεκτήματα * Η εξίσωση επιδέχεται και λύσεις αρνητικής ενέργειας. * Μη ύπαρξη κάτω φράγματος στην ενέργεια. * Αδυναμία ερμηνείας κάποιας ποσότητας ως ρεύμα πιθανότητας. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κβαντική Φυσική *Κβαντική Μηχανική *Κβαντοθεωρία * Κβαντικός Αριθμός **Principal Quantum Number **Azimuthal Quantum Number **Magnetic Quantum Number **Spin Quantum Number *Εξίσωση Dirac *Εξίσωση Schrodinger Βιβλιογραφία * Halzen, F., & Martin, A. D. (1984). Quarks and leptons: an introductory course in modern particle physics. New York: Wiley. * Aitchison, I. J., & Hey, A. J. (2003). Gauge theories in particle physics (3rd ed.). New York: Taylor & Francis Group. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Κατηγορία:Νόμοι Κβαντικής Φυσικής Κατηγορία:Σχετικιστική Κβαντική Φυσική